What Would Alice Do?
by NellieTodd
Summary: Forks High School believes Alice Cullen is being abused by her family and sends a social worker to her house. What will she do? How will her reaction effect her family?* *Updated
1. Chapter 1 The Intruder

This was the first story i wrote for this site. I wrote it in the heat of anger, therefore once the anger cooled, it began to suck once i rushed to get it done. Embarassed, i'm re-writing.

**i do not own Twilight. Or Chuck Norris**

**

* * *

**

WHAT WOULD ALICE DO?

Alice couldn't believe it. How dare they? How could they?

She stood in the parking lot of the school, face to face with a social worker.

"Well," he said. "Have they?"

Alice didn't know how to respond. Her mind was spinning. If her heart was working, it would be pounding. This giant idiot showed up out of no where, no doubt hired by the school, and accused Carlisle and Esme of being cruel to her.

How could they do that? This just wasn't happening! In her mind, the faces of her adoptive parents appeared.

Carlisle Cullen, a doctor and a vampire who was more than practiced in resisting human blood, was compassionate, understanding and loved each of the Cullen "children", no matter what they did.

Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife, was a loving mother-figure. To upset her would be like killing five humans with a dagger. Of course now Alice felt if she had been stabbed with two hundred daggers, and that they had somehow managed to slice through her rock-hard skin as she searched her head for answers.

"How…why….I mean…what?" Alice stammered.

The social worker looked at her, reading her panicked expression the wrong way before going on to explain why he had been hired to talk to her. Alice didn't hear any of these reasons; she didn't want to let herself hear them!

She needed a way out; a distraction…

"Alice?" came a gentle voice from a few feet away. That voice belonged to Jasper, who stood, waiting.

The perfect distraction at the perfect time!

The side of Alice's mouth curved up in something that could've resembled a smile. Her mind was racing as fast as a vampire's mind could think. After a split second of thought, she burst into fake sobs, and then ran into her husband's comforting hold.

Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. As he held Alice, he could feel true terror and hatred. He ran his hands through her hair as he quickly made her feel relaxed and comforted. Alice however, continued to sob, as they still had to act human.

"Shh…shh…" Jasper whispered. "It's alright Alice! I'm here!"

"Oh, Jasper!" she moaned. "How could they do this? I can't believe this!" She made her voice whiny as possible and trailed off before unleashing another round of phony, yet believable sobs.

Jasper glared at the social worker, his golden irises burning.

"You made my little sister cry!" he snapped at him. "No one messes with Jasper Hale's family and gets away with it!"

The social worker jumped back slightly, a startled look on his face. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, when a honk sounded from a nearby car.

Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's jeep, impatiently. Emmett was in the front with her, flipping through radio stations with the volume up so loud the whole parking lot could hear it. Edward was walking Bella to his Volvo, which was parked close by.

Jasper glared at the social worker once more, daring him to step forward, and then towed Alice to Edward's Volvo. They climbed into the back. Alice was shaking.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"The school thinks Alice is being abused!" Jasper explained.

"So they think that sending some guy she's never seen before to question her will help the situation?" Bella asked, her voice had a trace of a laugh in it.

Alice sighed. "Look, guys, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it…"

They all obliged to her request as Edward drove in silence. Shortly, he got to Bella's house and dropped her off, kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, love!" he called after her as she got out. He then turned to Alice. She wasn't looking at him; she was staring out the window. Deciding not to say anything, Edward drove home, hoping that lousy social worker wouldn't be there.

But he did show. He was in the living room with Carlisle and Esme when the rest of the family came home. They were seated on the couch. Carlisle had his arm around Esme who looked rather upset.

Alice shied behind Jasper, feeling like she could just die.

"Alice, honey, would you come here?" Esme called. Alice hesitated, but she got her feet to drag her to her parents. Esme scooted over as she sat next to her.

"Alice, do Carlisle and Esme treat you well?" questioned the social worker.

"Yes" Alice answered sincerely, but simply.

"Do they ever hurt you?"

"No."

He wrote the answers down. "Alright, I need to talk to a person outside the family…now…the school reportedly has been concerned with this family for quite some time.

The fear and hatred that Alice had felt earlier returned. Those words couldn't have been spoken; Carlisle was too well-respected for those words to be spoken! The fear bubbled and turned into anger and frustration, fuming a rage.

Lost in her own shock, she was barely aware of Edward leaving to go get Bella. However, when the social worker spoke again, it snapped her back to reality. "If nothing is further discovered, the case will be closed. Simple as that. Do you have any questions, comments or concerns?"

"No, but I have a request." Alice responded

"And that is…?"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY LIFE!"

Esme gasped in shock at her daughter's outburst.

Alice sat there, frozen a moment. It felt good to have yelled, but now she saw she just made it worse. She jumped up and left the house in a huff. The social worker followed her outside.

"Wait up, young lady!" he called. "I can't run that fast!"

"Well, maybe you oughta lose some weight then, fatso!" she snapped. True, the man was overweight, and she didn't really want to be mean towards him personally, but the rage was taking over; it couldn't be helped. Red was beginning to cloud her vision.

Jasper caught up with Alice and put a comforting, yet restraining arm around her. The rest of the family came outside, watching Alice, nervous as to what was going to happen.

"You know, you're at the legal age to move out…" the social worker began.

That did it. The rage came to such a boiling point that it exploded. Alice let out a fearsome growl, and before the social knew what hit him, she pounced on him, teeth exposed.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's she gonna do? Well i bet you can guess. I'll re-write ch 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

i would like to see some reviews...i would also like to buy ze damnburger!

**

* * *

**

_This is what I have to do! Just to make him stop!_ Alice's mind screamed as she tore the social open and began to drink his blood. A lot of fat got in the way, but in the end she got enough blood to skip out on a hunting trip.

Her mind raged with emotions. It was impossible to pinpoint what she was feeling at that exact moment in time.

When the body was empty of blood, Alice took a moment, but soon realized what had just happened and what she had done. She stood up, and cautiously looked at her family.

Rosalie's jaw was open wide. Emmett looked around at his family, not knowing what to do. (Alice was surprised he wasn't making a joke) Esme's face was frozen with horror. Carlisle was trying to remain calm. Jasper looked envious of the drink his wife just had and was trying to restrain himself from going and licking up what was left.

Alice looked around, seeing everything in red. The ground felt like it was being yanked up from underneath her as she searched every direction, looking for something to calm herself. She then saw her reflection on the window of a nearby car. Her eyes were bright red.

She looked up when she heard a small scream. The car Alice had been looking at was Edward's Volvo. He had come home during her outburst…and Bella was with him. They had seen most of what happened. Bella was beside Edward, clinging onto him. Once she got over the initial shock she turned her face into his shoulder and cried.

With a panicked and ashamed expression on her face, Alice fled the scene and ran into the forest. Jasper soon ran after her, shouting her name.

Back at the house, Carlisle was the first one to recover from the panic. "Edward, take Bella away from here! I don't care where you take her; just keep her away from here! Alice's thirst might be dangerously uncontrollable now and we don't want something else going wrong!"

Edward nodded, and led Bella back into his Volvo. She was still sobbing and the minute he got into his seat, she grabbed for him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm. Fine. Just. Gimme. A minute!" Bella sobbed between words.

He rubber her back, trying to soothe her. "I know that was scary, but it's alright, love! No one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here!"

After awhile she managed to contain herself. The two of them were silent for a moment, until Bella spoke again.

"Why did Alice do that?"

Edward sighed. "She's sensitive. She gets enraged when people threaten the family. You have to remember what her family did to her when she was human."

Bella let his words sink in. "Will Carlisle and Esme be mad at her?"

"They might be upset, but they won't kick her out of the house. In the meantime, let's get you some dinner. You need to get your mind off this."

She nodded as he started the car.

* * *

At the same time, Alice ran though the trees for hours as tearless sobs came from her chest. The sky was getting darker and it was getting later. She finally sat on a rock in the darkness of the forest, thinking no one would ever find her. Her thoughts flooded her brain.

I killed him! She thought. I don't know what came over me. He was so mean and invasive I couldn't let him get away with it! She sighed heavily in despair before she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. The little voice from before came inside her head.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. You've done it now. Carlisle and Esme are probably so mad at you! _

Shut up already! Alice argued with her own thoughts.

_Jasper won't want a monster like you. _The voice continued. _And you scared Bella outta her mind. _

Leave me alone!

_Never._

Just as Alice was about to fight herself, she heard a rustle from the trees. Jasper appeared a second later. Silently he sat next to Alice on the rock. They said nothing, just sat together for three hours, as still as statues watching the sun set.

Finally, Jasper broke the silence.

"Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alice shook her head. She felt too upset to speak. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, taking hold of her distress and replacing her emotions with feelings of peace.

"I know how you feel." he said. "Our kind tends to slip, but Carlisle and Esme love us anyhow… please come home with me."

"I can't." Alice told him simply.

"Ok, then. We'll stay out here until you feel you can go home." She pulled out of his embrace.

"Jasper, go. You should be with the family. No one should wanna be with this vicious monster."

"Don't be so naïve! Alice, I love you and that'll never change!"

Alice dwelled on that thought for a quiet moment. Then Jasper swiftly scooped her up and laid her down on the forest floor. He got down beside her and they cuddled close as Alice began sobbing into his chest

* * *

**wow this is getting a lot better than the first publishing! more to be rewritten!**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

Hours flew by quickly. The next morning, Alice sat up, drenched in morning sunlight realizing that she and Jasper had been out there all night.

Jasper, seeing her sit up, did the same. "Are you ready to go home?" She was a little resistant at firs to answer but then decided there wasn't much else she could do at this point but go and face her family. She nodded and smiled before he stood and pulled her to her feet. They began walking back home, hand in hand

"Jasper?" she asked tentatively

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme will truly forgive me?"

"I'm sure they will!"

She let go of his hand. "But, what about Bella? You saw the way she flipped out! How could _she _possibly forgive me?

Jasper stopped for a second and looked her in the eyes. He said with a playful smile, "You tell me. You can see ahead."

She giggled, knowing he was trying to cheer her up. "That's true!" She grabbed hold of hand once more and started skipping as Jasper walked fast to keep up with his energetic wife.

When they got home, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them as expected. Esme bounded forward a few steps and enveloped Alice in a hug.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" she said into Alice's spiky hair. When she pulled away, she gave Jasper a hug. "And thank you for calming her down!"

Jasper smiled a little. "Don't mention it, mom!"

Carlisle came and put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Everything's cleaned up and we got rid of the evidence." he informed her gently. "You have nothing to worry about!"

Alice looked up at him eyes doe-wide. "Oh yes I do!" She threw her arms around her adoptive father. Carlisle immediately returned the embrace. After awhile he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Now, go shower and put on some fresh clothes! You leave for school in two hours!"

School. Her face fell when he said that dreaded word. This was the last place Alice wanted to be! This was the place that started all the trouble!

Her unhappiness didn't go unnoticed. Carlisle smiled at her sympathetically.

"I know you don't want to go…but you have to. You need to get to the bottom of this!"

Alice sighed as she nodded. She was eager to understand what happened, but all the while she was scared. What if they said something about the missing social worker?

A few hours later, she was stepping out of her Porsche. With a heavy sigh, she looked around. Everyone was going about their usual business. No one seemed to be looking at her or coming to her. Relief washed over her, maybe things would be ok.

She then spotted Edward and Bella across the parking lot and ran to go greet them. Bella hid behind Edward. Her eyes were filled with terror as she glared at Alice.

"Alice, it's nothing personal." Edward said, answering his sister's unspoken thought. "She's just scared. She's never seen you flip out like that!"

Alice peered at Bella. "Hi there…"She smiled and waved at her. Bella tried to smile back and returned the wave with a shaking hand. She easily understood Alice had lost control of her anger, but she still couldn't trust being around her. Human instinct told her to stay behind the safety of Edward's body.

Seeing how she wasn't going to coax Bella out anytime soon, Alice sighed. Jasper came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to the school.

The bell rang seconds later. Alice kissed her lover goodbye and walked down to the principal's office. As she walked through the door, she tried to keep herself composed and calm. The principal glanced up from his desk.

"Oh, Miss Cullen!" he said. "What can I do for you?

"You sent a social worker to my house and I demand to know why!" Alice all but yelled at the principal.

The principal looked baffled a moment from her being so demanding, but then took off his reading glasses to answer. "We needed to make sure everything was ok at your home, honey!" he assured her.

Alice wrinkled her nose. Humans! They belittle her all the time since they're adults! "Well, what's going to happen now?

"We're not sure yet, dear. He hasn't returned his reports…strange though, I would have it by now…"

_Aw, shit…_

The late bell rang before either of them could speak again and Alice hurried to class. The morning went by in a blur as the teachers blathered on about stuff Alice had learned one million times already! All she could think about was how she was going to get out of this mess.

The day went by in a blur. At lunch, Alice robotically walked to her Porsche and drove home with only one intention; to get help from her family.

"Gotta get home…gotta get home…" she muttered to herself like a mantra. Her eyes were locked on the road ahead of her as she sped towards the Cullen house, the road only seeming to get longer and longer with each passing second.

At last she pulled into the driveway- right behind a police cruiser.

Panic instantly filled her and she jumped out her car and ran into the house and was confronted with a disturbing sight; three officers, one of them being Charlie Swan, Bella's father, were standing in the living room. One of them was handcuffing Esme.

Esme was showing no resistance, no sorrow; no emotion at all. Alice guessed that she was trying to comprehend all that was happening. However, Alice herself was trying to do the same. She felt the room spinning. Instinct told her to do something…anything!

Terrified, she opened her mouth, "Stop!"

* * *

**ooh cliffhanger! I promise the chapters will get longer and this damn story will make more sense; even if i have to remove a chapter or two!**


	4. Chapter 4 Blame

_She felt the room spinning. Instinct told her to do something…anything!_

_Terrified, she opened her mouth, "Stop!"_

Everyone stopped moving and looked over at her. The room fell into silence. Relief washed over Esme's face. Alice glanced from person to person before dropping helplessly to her knees and beginning to sob.

Charlie's heart fell into his stomach. He always had had a soft spot for Alice and hated to see her in pain. Slowly he approached her and knelt down beside her as the other officer forced Esme to sit on the couch and wait.

"Alice, sweetie," Charlie began, speaking softly. "It'll be ok."

Alice drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep control. "No! It won't be! I came home for lunch because I needed to talk with my mother! Then I come home to this! What are you trying to do to me?" She sobbed more, playing it up for the humans.

Charlie put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders and gave her a moment. She allowed herself to lean against him and forced her body to shake with each sob. After awhile, he patted her back gently. "Alice, come with us. Make things easier for Esme."

Alice's ears perked up and she nodded. Charlie helped her to her feet as the other police officer did the same with Esme.

The sky was, as usual, darkened with clouds as they both were led to the police car. Charlie opened the back door for Alice and she slid inside as Esme was helped in from the other side. The doors slammed shut. Alice forced herself to look at her adoptive mother.

Esme, feeling Alice's eyes on her, looked up as well. The look in her eyes was purely devastating. Words flashed through Alice's mind; _Broken. Hurt. Pain. Guilt. _

She looked away. She couldn't stand to see Esme like this. This was too unbearable, and it was all her fault! She scooted closer to Esme, found her handcuffed hand and squeezed it tight. Her mother forced a smile and planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I'm fine…" Esme murmured, too low for human ears. Sometimes it paid to be a vampire.

Alice nodded as she leaned against Esme's shoulder and stared into space a moment. Suddenly, a vision hit her like a brick. The vision her. Alone. Without Jasper. Without anyone. In some dark room.

There was a nudge at the top of her head. "Alice honey, what did you see?"

She was afraid to answer; she didn't want to make Esme anymore miserable than she currently was in her predicament. Quickly thinking, she answered, "I saw you and Carlisle reuniting…he's going to hold you close and whisper that everything is ok now that he's there…"

Esme bought the lie and smiled at the thought of being in her husband's arms.

Alice felt another pang of guilt. First she gets Esme arrested; now she lies to her. What else is going to wrong?

Trying to hide their nerves from each other, the two of them snuggled close as they awaited what was to happen to them.

Carlisle burst through the doors of the police station, still in his white hospital coat. Alice, who had been seated on a nearby bench, looked up at him. She normally would run into his embrace, but now she sat, staring at the floor, afraid of what he was going to say.

The elder vampire went over to her and kneeled before her, tilting her chin up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Where's Esme?" She couldn't find the strength to answer him, nor could she continue to look him in the eyes; she knew he knew she had done wrong.

Carlisle sighed before hugging his "daughter". "Don't feel bad, Alice." he muttered gently, stroking her hair.

Charlie walked out into the room just then, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Ah! Dr. Cullen. Thank you for coming down here on such short notice."

Carlisle stood politely and turned to face him. "Well when it comes to my family, they are my first priority. Now would you please be so kind as to release my wife to me?"

The chief was baffled a moment. Usually he had people screaming at him and then once they did reunite with the family member, there was more shouts and fists even; but for some reason he couldn't quite figure out, Dr. Cullen kept his cool. He sighed, taking a ring of keys from his belt. "Please follow me."

He led them down a hallway of holding cells. Finally he stopped at one of them. Esme was sitting in it, huddled in the corner. Her face brightened when she saw Carlisle. Not a word was spoken from the moment Charlie unlocked the door to when she found herself enveloped in her husband's arms.

"Esme, my darling!" Carlisle cried out as he held Esme close. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Esme simply shook her head and buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder. He kissed her multiple times all over her face.

Alice smiled to herself as she watched them. At least her fake vision had come true. Her guilt complex was somewhat relaxed with a ping of satisfaction as Carlisle held Esme's face in his hand and nuzzled her. He then gestured to his daughter for her to get in the hug. She happily obliged.

Charlie allowed them their moment before clearing his throat.

"I hate to break up this little love feast," he began. "But we have some serious business to attend to." He presented a manila folder he had picked up earlier from a file cabinet. It contained legal documents, as well as photographs. "The area around your home was scoured. Bloodhounds have discovered traces of the body, which we have yet to recover. Bottom line, your whole family is in a bad spot. We have a trial date set up and expect the entire family to be there…"

Alice didn't hear anything more as her fear returned. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening!

As Carlisle and Esme discussed legal matters with Charlie, she looked at her adoptive parents. They were the only parents who she remembered; and the only ones she wanted. She'd do anything to protect them and the rest of the family.

Hours later, the rest of the clan came home. At Carlisle's request, Edward brought Bella to the house. Quietly, they all entered the house.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice were seated on the couch.

"Dad, what's going-" Emmett began. Carlisle held up his hand to silence him and shook his head.

"Would everyone meet around the dining room table, please?" he said, his voice somber and cold. The confused Cullen children looked towards each other for answers before they all crowded around the dining room table. Edward and Bella sat on the left, next to Jasper and Alice, who were down at the end of the table. Alice was staring at nothing. Next to them sat Emmett with Rosalie on his lap, and next to them was Esme, who was, like everyone else, watching anxiously as Carlisle sat himself at the head of the table. For awhile he just sat in silence.

"What went on today is forcing us to take evasive action…" he murmured. Bella leaned in closer to hear. Carlisle spoke slightly louder so she could hear. "We had some…run-ins, shall I say, with the law of the death of the social worker…"

No one spoke. No one gasped. No one even looked at Alice, who was close to bolting from the room.

Carlisle continued. "Our whole family is being implicated for the reason of his death…I know you all love it here…"

Esme and Edward bit their lips to keep from speaking. they had heard these words too many times before.

"…but we have to do what's best for this family…"

The rest of the Cullens bowed their heads in sorrow. They all understood what this meant before Carlisle even spoke the dreaded words;

"We must leave Forks…at once…"

* * *

**If you read this chapter, then freakin' REVIEW IT!REVIEW WHAT YOU'VE READ UP UNTIL HERE! The rest is still under construction...**


	5. Chapter 5 Get Outta This Town

**I had to combine two chapters..they were too friggin short!**

* * *

Bella tried not to cry as Carlisle continued to talk. The family watched in sorrow.

"There is no other way we can stay here and keep our secret out of the public eye…" He turned to Bella. "And Bella we are going to protect you as well…we will save you nerve-racking interrogations by 'kidnapping' you. Don't worry about your scent; we can hide it easily and you won't be found. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bella nodded nervously, trying to think clearly. She didn't want to break Charlie's heart by going with the Cullens, pero por otro lado, she knew there was no other choice. She'd be questioned day ad night and be forced to tell what she knew about the Cullens whereabouts.

Edward put his arms around her, pulling her close. He objected to this plan in every way, shape and form.

"Carlisle, we can't." he murmured. "There must be another way." Carlisle stopped him right there by putting up his hand and shaking his head.

"This may sound bizarre, but it's right thing to do for her."

"He's right, Edward." Esme interjected. "Just look at her. She really needs her lover during a time like this…"

Edward looked down at Bella's shaking form, huddled on his lap. She was snuggled into his chest. He didn't need mind-reading powers to tell she was terrified…not that he could read her mind anyhow.

Alice, though she sat quietly, felt as if she was going out of her mind! She knew she had caused all this trouble. Guilt filled up her mind as she looked at Bella's indecisive expression.

Bella slowly lifted her head from the safety of Edward's arms. She eyed each face of her new family. Carlisle's face was calm and mutual. Esme looked slightly desperate. Rosalie looked bored. Emmett was giving her a reassuring smile (so what else was new?), Jasper met her gaze with a reassuring glance, and Alice turned her head the minute their eyes met. She was too ashamed.

Last but not least, Bella looked up at Edward. His stone face told her everything he was feeling; He was upset. He was nervous. He was angry. He was concerned.

Finally, she gave in with a sigh and said, "I'm in… I'll pack up tonight."

All of the Cullens silently breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Charlie had the entertainment section in front of him as he ate dinner that night. Sitting across from him, Bella picked at her food, feeling too nervous to eat.

"You know, Bella, if you want to, we can go see that movie you wanted to go to this weekend…"

Bella looked up. "You mean, 'Inception?'"

"Yeah, that one…"

"Dad, that's been out of theatres for weeks…plus Mike dragged me to see it the first week it opened and I never said I really wanted to see it…" She was trying to keep her voice steady around her father, but the fact that her words were running together made her father stare at her suspiciously

"You ok, Bells?" he asked. He eyed her plate. "You haven't even touched your food!"

Bella looked down at the spaghetti twisted on her fork. "Huh? Oh…I guess I'm just…not hungry…"

Charlie stood up and went to her. "Something wrong? Are you getting sick or something?" He put his hand to her forehead. "Hmm…you feel a little warm…"

She saw an opportunity. "Yeah now that you mentioned I do feel ill." Bella faked a cough before standing. "Dad, if you don't mind I'm going to bed…"

Charlie watched her trudge up the stairs and shrugged. "Ok, I'll come and check on you in an hour!"

She went into her room and shut the door, taking a moment to let her breath steady. _One hour. Gotta pack!_

Her suitcase was in her closet. No, too big! She needed to travel light-weight. There was a bag at the top shelf of her closet. Using that, she stuffed it full of clothing and other important items- including a photo of her with both her parents when she was very little…and they were still together.

She quickly hid the suitcase in her closet and climbed into bed, letting her thoughts run amuck before she somehow managed to fall asleep.

Bella was still asleep when she felt someone shaking her up. Her eyes fluttered open to find Edward standing over her.

"Bella? Bella, wake up, it's time." She opened her eyes and sat up reluctantly. "Come on, grab your stuff! You can sleep in the car!"

Bella had never heard Edward sound so rushed before. Deciding not to agitate him further by delaying, she got herself up and looked out the window. There was nothing there.

"The rest of the family is a few miles down the road, staying incognito." He found her bag inside the closet and yanked a blanket off her bed. "Let's get going!"

Outside, Alice was the only one not in her car. She was waiting nearby, hiding in a tree, just in case things went screwy. Quietly, she watched Edward help Bella get ready to leave. It made her feel even worse to watch Bella expression.

She snapped to attention when Edward went to the window and tossed Bella's bag to her. She caught it and jumped down to the ground where she ran to Edward's Volvo and put it in the trunk.

Bella took in a deep breath and one last glance around her room before getting into Edward's arms.

Alice stumbled into her Porsche to find Jasper at the wheel. He smiled at her. She didn't even look at him.

Carlisle stood outside his car and watched as Edward got Bella safely to his Volvo. Once they were inside, Carlisle gave a signal to everyone. Engines started and four cars drove into the night.

Bella looked back briefly in the direction of her home. She then sighed and sank into her seat while snuggling under the blanket Edward had her take with her.

"Don't worry Bella…things will look up, you'll see…"

She barely heard him. Her mind was else where as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Meanwhile, behind them on the road were Alice and Jasper. They had grabbed a few CD's from Edward's collection, one of them being Carnival Ride by Carrie Underwood. They were now listening to the glorious song, _Get Out of This Town_.

_How appropriate. _Alice thought as Jasper followed Carlisle and Esme's car.

Jasper glanced at his wife and gave her a sad smile. "Hey, cheer up, love! At least we will all be safe."

Alice looked at him. "But what if Charlie begins to look for Bella?"

"We can confuse her scent. It'll be easy! Don't worry, Alice, she's gonna be fine! We all will!"

"Ok. If you say so…"

"You should know. You're the one who can see the future!"

Alice let out a giggle as she laid her head on Jasper's arm. She stared out into the night as the CD played one more chorus of the song….

"_Let's get outta this town tonight!_

_Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by the morning light_

_Somewhere we won't ever get caught_

_Ever be found, yeah_

_Baby let's just get outta this town…_

_

* * *

_

**Man i've really saved this story! BTW i do not own Twilight or Inception! (even though it was so amazing!) or Carrie Underwood. The song, in case you didn't catch it form the chapter, was Get Out of This Town from her album Carnival Ride. Hope you liekd the chapter! more to be worked on!**


	6. Chapter 6 Screwed

**I'm actually beginning to enjoy re-editing this story! **

* * *

For hours, the Cullens drove with Carlisle and Esme leading the way. The roads they took were calm and quiet.

Inside their cars, however, emotions weren't the same.

Esme stared dreamily out the window as Carlisle drove. He spared her a brief glance.

"Something on your mind, my love?" he asked calmly. She simply shook her head, though everything was on her mind in that one instant. "Esme, talk to me…"

She turned away from the window. "Carlisle…" She stopped, not sure she was ready to admit she was scared. "I…was thinking I should check on the kids!" Before her husband could react, she reached for her cell phone and dialed.

Bella awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Edward's eyes briefly darted in the direction of the phone, but then he decided to let her answer it, knowing she wanted him to watch the road.

Feebly, Bella reached for her cell phone. "Hello?"

On the other end, Esme could hear the tiredness in her voice." Hey, sweetheart. I'm just calling to check up on you."

"I'm just fine, Esme…" Edward chuckled to himself. He would never put it past Esme to do something like this.

"We've been on the road for awhile. Do you want something to eat?"

Hearing every word, Edward spoke, "Esme, I think that would be a good idea. But we'd have to get something really fast. Is there a drive thru coming up?"

"Um…oh yes! Look out the window to your left; there's one of those 'attraction' signs."

Edward threw a glance at it. Sure enough there was a fast food joint coming up in two miles. "Fine. Call the rest of the family and let them know we're stopping."

"Can do!" Esme hung up, as did Bella. She then settled back in her seat and watched Edward as he followed Carlisle's car to the 'restaurant'."

Drive-thrus, throughout its history, have been quite helpful for emergency meals. This time was just adding to the statistics. Edward's Volvo was pulled up at the window, waiting for Bella's food. Bella herself had her face turned away from the window, in fear someone would recognize her. The rest of the family had their cars parked, thinking they were shielded in the black of night.

Rosalie, growing even more impatient by the second, rolled down her window and rested her arm on the ledge, tapping in boredom on the steering wheel in front of her. Her eyes rolled to the side, stealing a glance at Edward's car. Scoffing, she honked the horn and yelled at them, "Come ON! How long is this going to take?"

Bella looked over at her. She scoffed again and looked away. It was then her gaze fell upon the review mirror. Two cops who had been coming out of the coffee shop next door had heard the commotion and were checking it out. At first she decided to keep her cool and act like she was minding her own business. Then she saw how the cops were chatting and making gestures towards the Cullen cars. Nervously, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's phone.

"Carlisle, see those cops behind us?" she gasped when he picked up.

Carlisle glanced in his own review mirror and saw how they were gesturing. "Yes…Rosalie, what did you-"

"I didn't know they were standing behind us! Look just let the rest of the family know we need to get the hell out of here!" She hung up and tossed her phone into Emmett's lap, who had been listening to his iPod. Confused, he took an earphone out.

"Rosalie? What the hell's going on?"

"The cops!" She started the car and sped out of the fast food parking lot just as the two cops were making their way over to her car. It wasn't long before the rest of the family followed behind them including Edward and Bella, who had gotten the food just in time.

* * *

Carlisle observed every member of his family. "We'll be safe here…I hope…"

None of them truly believed him. They were all in one of the rooms of a conjoined hotel room in Oregon City. Bella was in Edward's lap on one bed, Emmet sat with Rosalie on the other. Esme stood by her husband. Jasper was seated in a desk chair, over looking Alice who had curled up in the corner by the window. Once Carlisle was done with his pep talk, Jasper turned to his wife.

"Alice, you've got to snap out of this miserable mood you're in." Jasper said. She picked her head up and looked up at him, her eyes looking like she'd start crying at any moment- if that were possible.

Silence was prevalent throughout the room until Bella started up a conversation. "Carlisle, what if they followed us here? What if they catch us?"

"Don't worry Bella. They won't!" Carlisle assured.

But as sure to happen, they did find them. About two hours later, there came a knock at their hotel door. The family looked around at each other before Rosalie sprung up to look through the peephole. It was those two officers from earlier.

Crap.

Edward immediately heard his sister's thoughts and snatched Bella up off the bed and carried her into the other room.

Rosalie watched, her hand shaking in mid air as she reached for the door. She looked back over her shoulder. Carlisle nodded to her. She gulped and through the door open.

"C-can we help you?" Rosalie asked. One of the officers nodded.

"We were going to ask you about what was going on back at the fast food place, when you folks drove away."

"How'd you find us?"

"We took note of the license plates on your- am I mistaken, or is that Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" The Cullens froze where they were. Alice picked her head up. This wasn't good, they'd been recognized! "Aren't you folks supposed to be back in Forks? You're trial date is set for two weeks from now, and you aren't permitted to leave the town!"

Once he heard them enter the other room, Edward pulled Bella onto his back and ran out the second room's door faster than she could blink.

The officers, meanwhile, began to search both rooms after declaring the family under arrest. One of them pulled out a bag from the closet. "Hey, Horace, come look at this!"

The second officer, obviously named Horace, came over to look at the bag. It had a nametag on it, which clearly read, "Bella Swan." The Cullens realized what was happening; this was just putting them in more trouble than they were already in.

* * *

Chaos went on outside the hotel as the family was led to police cars. Cameras were flashing as reporters from Forks were trying to get the story. This was the biggest thing to hit forks since James, Victoria and Laurent had committed all those murders.

At one point, Carlisle got a glimpse of Edward hiding behind a building with Bella by his side. Edward's face was full of uncertainty of what to do.

_Stay with her, Edward. _Carlisle begged him in his thoughts. _Keep her safe and hidden We'll be ok. _An officer pushed Carlisle inside a car.

With pain in his eyes, Edward turned and ran.

From where she sat in a police car, Alice watched her brother run, wishing that she was watching the whole family run away while she was the only being arrested. After all, it was her fault that they were in this mess.

Sirens began to wail as the car drove away. Alice watched as Edward and Bella became smaller and smaller and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**uh-oh! **

**man i know i left it at such a serious moment but i gotta take a conceded moment to be proud of myself for really bumping this up!**


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

**Only one more chapter for me to edit! yay! Since i'm on vacation now, i can update my other stories more!**

**So i don't own Twilight, nor do i own Chicago, which i give a nod to somewhere in this chapter. Can anyone spot it? I'll give them a shout out when i update one of my other stories!**

**

* * *

**

Hours seemed to tick by slowly. Rosalie paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage.

She might as well have been. She and Alice shared a tiny holding cell in a prison back in Forks. In the cell next to them was Jasper and Carlisle. In yet another cell, Esme was with Emmett, sobbing quietly.

Soon, a guard came by and opened the door to Esme and Emmett's cell. Alice felt guilt as she watched them being led into an interrogation room.

"Well, great…" Rosalie muttered. "Just fucking great!" She looked at her sister. "I do have something to say to you for causing this to happen, but I think my emotions would get the better of me and they'd have to separate us."

Alice just nodded once. She was too upset to remind her cynical sister that had she not yelled, they wouldn't be in this fine mess.

Rosalie walked back to the door and looked down the hallway as best she could. "I highly doubt Esme'll do well in there…you know how sensitive she is."

Alice couldn't stand anymore of the blame. Taking a deep breath, Alice faced her sister. "Look, Rose. When you get right down to it, we both caused this. Can you please shut up for one in your life? Esme is going to be just fine, stop making things see worse than they are!"

It was then that they heard loud sobbing. Both of them turned around to see Emmett and Esme being led back to their cell, Esme completely distraught. As she passed Carlisle's cell, she tried to reach out to desperately grab his hand.

"Go ahead, Alice. I believe you about to say the punch line." Rosalie sneered sarcastically. Alice didn't bother to look at her.

Two officers came to their cell; it was their turn. They were walked into that small grey room. There was a table with two chairs and a desk lamp sitting atop it.

Alice found the scene before her quite comical. She thought this set up only happened on TV. In fact, this was so ridiculous to her, she nearly laughed, when she knew she should be feeling miserable.

The officers in the room forced Alice and Rosalie to sit. They did and waited patiently as one officer wrote down some stuff on a clipboard.

Finally, the officer turned to them. "First off, we want you to know, we are well of your family's connection to Bella, so no funny stuff."

The Cullen sisters rolled their eyes. They hadn't been planning to lie about Bella's involvement. As far as anyone knew, they weren't going to lie at all.

For dramatic effect, the officers paced around, back and forth, back and forth, eyeing the two Cullen children intensely.

Alice couldn't ignore the fact that she was getting nervous. If her heart were still beating it would be pounding. All the guilt was on her, and she knew it. She had to say something and get the rest of the family out of trouble.

Rosalie noticed her sister's tension and held her hand causally as one of the officers eyed a clipboard.

"Mary Alice Cullen, age 17, Forks, Washington, adoptive daughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." his voice boomed.

Alice nodded, not being able to speak through the lump in her throat.

The officer flipped the sheet of paper up, looking at another. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, age 18, also of Forks, Washington, as well as adoptive daughter of Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme.

"That's correct, sir."

The second officer turned the lamp slightly at them and calmly asked, "Can either of you tell me about the incident?"

_Looks like the old good cop-bad cop shtick… _Alice thought to herself. Rosalie nervously started babbling away some sort of story while Alice tuned most of it out, mostly in complete and utter disbelief that Rosalie was sticking up for her in any way. But then her thoughts quickly reverted back to the fact that her entire family probably was doing the same; lying to get her out of trouble.

"…she's in a deep, blue, funk for hours and I get worried. I mean, supposedly when no one was looking, he had violated her or something! You know what I mean, violated…?"

Alice couldn't take it any longer! It had to be done. As one officer opened his mouth to ask another question, she stood up and yelled, "It was me!" I did it!"

The room was silent. Rosalie stared at her. So did the officers. It took Alice a moment to realize she really had just confessed. She shook her head to clear it.

"I killed the social worker. I had overreacted. I just…couldn't believe that my family had been accused of something so utterly vial as child abuse. I took a knife from our kitchen and stabbed him. I got rid of the body myself. My family has barely a clue what's going on! I don't know what came over me, but all I know is that I'm really, really sorry. My family had nothing to with this." Had she been human, she would've been crying. "And Bella went with us for protection. We don't know where she or Edward is now….we lost them on the way to the hotel." And she held onto Rosalie and sobbed. "Please don't blame the rest of the family. They were only trying to figure out what's going on…. and protect me…"

In the minutes that followed, Alice and Rosalie were brought out of the room and to the rest of the family, who were being let out of their holding cells.

"Ok, here's the deal." he said. "Little Alice just confessed to everything." Alice felt Jasper's hands on her shoulders. "She says the rest of you had nothing to do with this…"

"And you're bail has just been posted." called an officer from the front desk. "The rest of you are free to go. Her trial is in a week. I hope she has a good lawyer…"

Jasper looked down at his wife. She shook her head and turned away as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her multiple times on her face.

* * *

**So why am i doing this to my favorite Cullen? If you really wanna know you got to pay me a jar of Mayo! XD**

**Anyhow on to update the rest of this story!**


	8. Chapter 8 Alone

Her holding cell was dark and quiet as Alice sat alone. Cobwebs lined the walls. Outside, the rain poured hard. A drop would enter in every few seconds through a crack in the ceiling.

Alice pulled her knees to her chest and stared at nothing. Without Jasper, she felt like she had nothing left. In her head echoed his pleas to remain with her. She flashed back to that cruel officer smacking him in the back of the head with his bat. Had he been human, it really would have hurt.

However, the bat broke in half and the officer was confused. Not wanting anymore hassle with the family secret, Carlisle was able to pass it off as a rare genetic defect in his bone marrow and they left.

Now, as Alice thought about Jasper, she was wishing he had been able to stay behind. She wanted him…she _needed _him.

She sat absolutely still and just listened to nothing. Was this how it had been in the asylum before she had been changed? Was this how silent and dark and lonesome it had been for her? Was it this type of condition that made her not remember being human?

Alice shuddered with the thought of that being the reason. What if she were to die here somehow and her vampire life end in darkness and loneliness just like her human life did?

She then strangely felt a drop of wetness on her cheek. Wait, was she crying? Impossible! Oh, wait; it was that damn crack again.

_Maybe I'll tell the incompetent human guards to get it fixed. _ Alice smiled slightly at her private joke. This whole situation proves what she had known all along; with the exception of Bella, all humans to her were stupid and pathetic!

Down at the other end of the cell block she could hear inmates shouting and fighting. She was happy to not be among them. Correction; they should be happy to not be around _her. _She'd kick their asses to the moon and beyond.

Lightening flashed outside, as well as a memory in her mind from back when she was a newborn vampire and she'd just met Jasper…

_Silence prevailed throughout the night as Alice lay in Jasper's arms, holding onto him. They had found shelter in a closed-down drug store and were now snuggled together, thinking that being a vampire would be a little less scary with each other to help…_

Alice began to sob. Now she _really _needed her Jasper by her side. She grabbed the blanket from the cot in the holding cell, curled up in the corner and prayed for her death.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

**Short, but sweet. I was never too good with these types of scenes...**

* * *

Safely hidden in a run-down motel in Seattle, the remaining Cullens were reunited, thanks to the fact that Edward had anonymously posted the family's bail.

Jasper had breathlessly just finished telling what was happening to Alice. Surprisingly, the family fell silent afterwards. No one moved or spoke for half an hour, even Bella.

Finally, Emmett spoke up. "Should we just…give up and get her a lawyer?"

"We could easily afford it, money-wise, but how can we explain the murder? Think about it, Emmett; we don't have a straight-out story; we really can't explain it anyhow, considering the fact that we're vampires. Plus, she's confessed. She'd be put in jail no matter what we do."

Without warning, Jasper leapt to his feet. "Then we've gotta go rescue her!" Not giving anyone a chance to talk him out of it, Jasper ran outside the motel room and out the front door. Edward chased him.

"Dude, we can't just go in and grab her!" he said.

Jasper smirked. "Oh don't worry! I've got a plan!"

Edward raised his brow, suddenly interested. "Let me hear it…"

* * *

It was hours later. Alice hadn't moved from her position all night.

"You hungry, kiddo?" She paused before turning her head to find Charlie standing outside her cell door. "I take it you've been here a few hours and I was wondering if you needed something to eat!" Still no response. He looked both ways to make sure no one was coming, and then lowered his voice while reaching into his pocket. "Here. I bought this earlier when I stopped to get lottery tickets. Take it and eat it quickly!" In his hand was a simple chocolate bar. Alice stared at the candy before turning away once more.

"…not hungry…" she muttered.

Charlie sighed. "I know, Alice. I know it's hard. But I promise, you'll be ok!"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded once; anything to get Charlie away.

He sighed once again. "I'll return in an hour or so to check on you." And with that he finally walked away.

Alice smirked to herself. She was alone once more. Curling up the way she had done earlier, she tried to concentrate on the thunder and lightening outside her tiny window.

Suddenly, there was another sound coming from outside her window. Curious, she sat up and looked up to see the figure of Jasper. She shook her head; for a moment, she thought she was going crazy, that is, until she heard him speak.

"Alice! Climb up on the cot! I can break the bars off the window!" he whispered so only she would hear. Alice was bewildered for a moment until she followed his orders. He broke the bars and helped her climb out.

The rest of the family was waiting just outside the prison walls. Jasper ran to them with Alice in his arms.

Sirens were already wailing, dogs were barking and officers were on the move. One of those officers happened to be Charlie. He and several officers looked in Alice's empty cell and saw the broken bars. It baffled him; she had been there minutes ago!

The Cullens ran toward the gates, but they closed the millisecond before they could run through them. To the human mind; they were trapped. To the vampire mind; there's no such word! Edward put Bella on his shoulders and she closed her eyes. The family began to climb over the gates- just as Charlie came outside, flashlight in hand.

He saw Bella. Bella saw him. She put her arms around Edward's neck and called out, "I love you…but I love them too!"

Charlie stood there a moment. He hadn't really thought anything through about what his daughter wanted. Then he forced himself back on task and looked at Alice, who was happily with Jasper. They both shot Charlie a pleading glance.

"Chief Swan, are they out there?" someone called. The family made it over the fence and Charlie turned to the other officer.

"No sign of them anyplace."

* * *

**Like i told you; short but sweet! **


	10. Chapter 10 Bite

**yay! the last chapter to update! pleasepleasepleaseplease review! i've worked so damn hard to update this! And do me a fav, go read my other stories if you have not already! thanks! now, on with the short chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The family was back together.

And in Brazil.

It was about one year later, and the family had pretty much readjusted, leaving the past behind them

Bella had gotten in touch with Charlie, after they had safely made it out of the country, telling him that she loves him, but she wanted to stay with Edward. As much as it pained Charlie, he allowed it. The Cullens would be forever grateful to Charlie Swan for letting them off the hook.

Alice had also learned to put the incident behind her. At this moment, she and Jasper were running through a field together, exploring. At some point, Jasper grabbed her hand and purposely fell down on his back, dragging Alice down with him. They laid there on the ground, atop a sunny hill, laughing. As their laughter slowly died down, they just looked at each other romantically and kissed.

The moment couldn't be more perfect.

"Oh Jasper I love you!" Alice cooed as she nuzzled him. He smiled brightly as he nuzzled her back.

"I love you more!"

"Prove it!"

They began kissing again. At first it was a little kissing before their tongues got involved. Their eyes shut as they kissing harder and wrapped their arms around each other. Before they could stop themselves, they began rolling down the hill, but neither of them gave a damn as they clung to each other.

Once they came to a stop at the bottom, they noticed Emmett standing nearby, the usually smile plastered on his face.

"Alright you two crazy love birds, come on inside! It's time!" He then ran back into the house.

The "love birds" knew what that meant. Bella and Edward had been talking for weeks, making sure she was ready. Now it was time for her to become a vampire.

In the living room, the family was seated around her. Bella herself was lying on a mattress in the middle of the floor, with Edward holding her hand as he knelt beside her.

"Bella are you sure?" Edward's voice was shaky as he spoke.

She looked into his eyes. "Edward, I've always been sure. I know what's to come…and I trust you."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Edward leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Slowly he kissed her chin and continued down until he reached the base of her neck. From his lips came a whispered, "I love you…" before he finally bit her.

* * *

**..aaaaaaand done updating!**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Three days later, Bella woke as vampire. She and Edward got happily married not too long after. Renee was of course invited in secret, as was Charlie as a thank-you for helping the family out.

Decades later, the Cullens decided to move back to Forks and they happily continued life as if nothing had happened.

Alice, as well as the rest of the family, learned from her mistakes. They learned to be more careful with their temper…and of course shower after every hunt…I'll leave the reason why to your imagination…

THE END!

* * *

**well, folks, that's it for Twilight stories! (unless i actually decide to write more!) I have Sweeeny stories galore, some Phantom's in the making, and maybe some OHSHC and Repo! coming at you in the near future, so show me some love and fav me! Oh, and REVIEW MY STORIES! THE SIMPLE THING TO DO!**

**Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
